Kingdom Hearts: New Beginnings!
Main Characters This section is for Main Characters from Kingdom Hearts: New Beginnings! go. Zack For more info go to Zack (KHNB!). Zack is the next chosen Keyblade Wielder with his friends Alli Bhandari and Tyson. Zack is related to Keyblade Master Sora and Princess Kairi. His God Father and Chosen Uncle is Riku while his God Mother and Chosen Aunt is Selphie. Zack wields his own special Keyblade called the Power Key Blade. New evil starts war on the worlds again not knowing who the real enemy is they assume its Maleficent. Zack and his two partners Donald Duck and Goofy help to close the gates that were tampered with. Zack will also accompany his friends around the world in order to see who the real Key Blade Hero is. Alli Bhandari For more info go to Alli Bhandari (KHNB!). Alli Bhandari is also one of the next chosen Keyblade Wielder with her friends Zack and Tyson they try nad save the worlds. Alli holds special powers she still needs to discover and find more about. Alli holds alot of Magic but wields her own custom Keyblade the Mystic Key Blade. As she goes on journies with her guide and friend Blue Fairy and sometimes Tyson and Zack to save the world from the new dangers. Tyson For more info go to Tyson (KHNB!). Tyson is the last new chosen Keyblade Wielder. With his friend Zack and Alli they try and save the world and see who is the true Keyblade wielder. Tyson is the son to Riku and holds the strength of a custom keyblade the Shadow Key Blade. He goes on adventures alone but helps his friends on the way to defeating evil and saving the worlds of evil or so they think? Minors/Secondary Characters *Donald Duck (KHNB!) - Accompanies Zack on his Journys. *Goofy (KHNB!) - Accompanies Zack on his Journys. *Blue Fairy (KHNB!) - Accompanies/Guides Alli on her journeys. *Sora (KHNB!) - Father to Zack and Old Keyblade Master. *Kairi (KHNB!) - Mother to Zack and one of the 7 Princesses of the Heart. *Riku (KHNB!) - Father to Tyson and Uncle to Zack. *Selphie (KHNB!) - Aunt to Zack. *Brock (KHNB!) - Unknown being from a destroyed World. *Natuerth (KHNB!) - Accompanies Zack and Alli sometimes when needed. Also family friend to Kairi. *Mickey Mouse (KHNB!) - King of Disney. *Jiminey Cricket (KHNB!) - Sora's inner concioun. Worlds These are the worlds for Kingdom Hearts: New Beginnings! go. Kingdom Hearts Worlds *Destiny Islands/The Island Of Beginnings (KHNB!) *Traverse Town (KHNB!) *Radiant Garden (KHNB!) *Kingdom Hearts (KHNB!) *End of the World (KHNB!) *Twilight Town (KHNB!) *Castle Oblivion (KHNB!) *Land of Departure (KHNB!) *The World That Never Was (KHNB!) *Keyblade Graveyard (KHNB!) Disney Worlds Old *Disney Castle (KHNB!) - Safe Place. *Agrabah (KHNB!) - Help Aladdin find Lost Jasmine & Genie. *Halloween Town (KHNB!) - Help Jack find a lost Sally and Win place of king back. *Atlantica (KHNB!) - Help Ariel's Daughter. *100 Acre Woods (KHNB!) - Save the book from Evil. *Port Royal (KHNB!) - Help Jack, Elizibeth and Will Turner. *Space Paranoids (KHNB!) - Defeat the Virus. *PRINCESS WORLDS.. *Dwarf Woodlands (KHNB!) - Save Snow White. *Enchanted Dominion (KHNB!) - Save Aurora. *Castle Of Dreams (KHNB!) - Save Cinderella. New *[[]] - Lady & The Tramp. *[[]] - The Jungle Book. *[[]] - Pocahontas. *[[]] - The Emperors New Groove. *[[]] - Tangled. Dark Worlds/Tim Burton Worlds *Giant Peach (KHNB!) - James and the Giant Peach. *[[]] - Corpse Bride. *[[]] - 9. Fakemon Worlds *Jaalucoa (KHNB!) Chapters For the list of chapters go to Kingdom Hearts: New Beginnings! Chapter List